Paintraingineer
Paintraingineer is a Pain-Train-headed Engineer TF2 Freak created by YouTube user OluapPlayer. There are currently two Paintraingineers in existence, each being different in appearance and personality from each other. |-| RED Paintraingineer= The RED Paintraingineer is the original and most known of the three Paintraingineers. Appearance RED Paintraingineer appears as an Engineer with a Pain Train for a head who wears a Texas Ten Gallon. Behaviour and Personality This particular Paintraingineer is the leader of an alternate dimension known as "Dimensioneer", where all living things are Engineers with their heads swapped with something else. He notably uses a Golden Wrench and is known for being courageous, strong, dexterous, intelligent and very hard to intimidate. RED Paintraingineer is a good friend of RED Gentlemanly Demo, Official Heavy, Pyrogun, Jane Doe and Jane Doe's Gardevoir wife. RED Paintraingineer was also the inventor of the Bluster Blaster Sentry, a special kind of sentient Sentry Gun which has a tendency of shouting. Since their creation, many Engineers around Oluapland adopted their design, creating hundreds of them. Powers and Abilities RED Paintraingineer can survive any kind of decapitation, being capable of using any other object they find as a replacement head until he find his Pain Train again. RED Paintraingineer is in possession of a Golden Wrench which is capable of turning targets into Australium statues in one hit. He can throw it to deal with targets from far away with precise aim. He is very capable in terms of hand-to-hand fighting, as he can deliver hard-hitting blows with his impressive strength. Due to the nature of the Pain Train, RED Paintraingineer is also capable of capturing Control Points at double speed but suffers extra damage from bullets. He retains all abilities from any regular Engineer, such as building sentries, dispensers and teleporters, as well as being capable of using any weapon from the Engineer's loadout. Faults and Weaknesses *While he will not die if decapitated, RED Paintraingineer will become blind until he finds a replacement head. *The Pain Train's nature makes RED vulnerable to bullets. Notable Videos By the creator *A very strange video featuring Engineer *501 Subscribers *Some random Gmod video on Granary *This Is What I see With My Teeth Closed *Once again a very strange video featuring Engineer *The Happy 1000 Subscribers Milestone Video *Some random Gmod video on Well *Some random Gmod video Item Test By the community *A Particularly Strange Response Starring Engineer *Payload of Pain - Round 6 *SEE? *Demoman have a bad dream *Some Random Video About OluapPlayer *General Oluap's Birfday *Vagisoldier (Cameo) |-| BLU Paintraingineer= The BLU Paintraingineer is the second Paintraingineer known. He is BLU Gentlemanly Demo's henchman, and by extension, is a criminal. Appearance BLU Paintraingineer appears as an Engineer with a Pain Train for a head who wears an Engineer's Cap. Behaviour and Personality Unlike his RED counterpart, this Paintraingineer is quite a slow thinker and has a really big ego, which usually ends in his defeat. He is also extremely naive and believes he can win fights with enemies much stronger or larger than him. BLU Paintraingineer is the original designer of the BLU Pyrogun, though his blueprints were stolen from him before he could finish creating the robot. Powers and Abilities The BLU Paintraingineer is far weaker than the RED one, his physical strength being about as great as Snipe's. He lacks RED's Golden Wrench and as such, is stuck with general Engineer weapons. However, he retains RED's power of surviving decapitation and capturing control points at double speed. Faults and Weaknesses *BLU Paintraingineer's cocky attitude can make him fight enemies he has no chance of winning against. *BLU Paintraingineer is not a good fighter at all, having bad hand-to-hand ability, bad aim and low endurance. *The Pain Train's nature makes BLU vulnerable to bullets. Notable Videos By the creator *Jane Doe's Amazing Adventures *Some random Gmod video on Gravel Pit *Jane Doe's Amazing Adventures+ *Freak vs Machine: Prologue *Soldine's Quirky Crime Fighting Night |-| OluapPlayer's TF2sona †= OluapPlayer's TFsona was the third Paintraingineer created, made to be their creator's TF2sona. However, he has since been retired and replaced by a non-Freak character. He was one of the protagonists of Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland. Appearance The TFsona appeared as a RED Engineer with a Pain Train for a head who wore a Wiki Cap painted in Australium Gold, and the Gunslinger. Behaviour and Personality Unlike the lawful RED Paintraingineer and the evil BLU Paintraingineer, the TFsona was a neutral person. He was one of the most laid back inhabitants of Oluapland, and while the land was rumoured to be named after him, none of the other inhabitants seemed to consider him of much importance. The TFsona was the only inhabitant of Oluapland who understood the crazed phenomena that occur all over the place. He owned a laboratory located in Lumberyard, and was friends with the "good" people. Powers and Abilities The TFsona is one of the least powerful Freaks in Oluapland, but he had his handful of tricks. He was very intelligent, and uses his knowledge of Oluapland's strange phenomena to his advantage. While he had no control of them, he could lure enemies into walking into a trap as he could predict where and when the phenomena would happen. Like the other Paintraingineers, the TFsona could survive decapitation and captures control points at double speed. Faults and Weaknesses *The TFsona was more likely to flee in terror rather than fighting a more powerful TF2 Freak. *He was the weakest of all three Paintraingineers in terms of combat prowess. *The Pain Train's nature made him vulnerable to bullets. Notable Videos By the creator *Tarnish notte the majesty of my Wiki Cap *The Half Assed 3000 Subscribers Milestone Video *''Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland'' **Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland Pt.1 **Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland Pt.2 *Freak vs Machine: Prologue By the community *Kuga's Gmodder Origins (1000 sub Milestone) *An unexpected guest in Oluapland Category:Engineers Category:Gunners Category:Headswaps Category:Intellectuals Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Monsters made by OluapPlayer Category:Multi-teamed Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:TF2sonas Category:True Neutral beings